


Day 12 - University

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [12]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: Eight students, six shelves, and two passive-aggressive assholes.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 5





	Day 12 - University

**Author's Note:**

> In my university accommodation, we had eight-bedroom flats with a shared kitchen containing, amongst other things, two fridges of three shelves each. Naturally, this could get a bit awkward.
> 
> In my head, this particular flat consists of Newt, Hermann, Tendo, Raleigh, Chuck, Mako, Liwen, and Maddie, and arguments are frequent.

It started with the Post-It taped to the top shelf in the left fridge labelling it as Newt’s when it’s been claimed by Hermann since the beginning of the year, and the vast array of energy drinks and microwave burgers piled haphazardly into it and on top of Hermann’s own food, naturally followed by Hermann shoving as much of it as possible onto the shelves below (those designated for Liwen and Chuck, who didn’t seem to be using theirs and probably wouldn’t mind). 

Except that Liwen and Chuck _did_ mind, leading to Chuck moving his share of Newt’s crap onto Liwen’s shelf and Liwen dumping it all onto the table, and finally a Flat Meeting in which Chuck and Liwen got out of having to surrender their individual units by cramming them as full as possible beforehand and Tendo finally decided to sacrifice some colored tape and split the disputed territory into halves.

It doesn’t keep Newt’s crap from spilling across the line or the man himself from being as loud and obnoxious as humanly possible, nor does it keep Hermann from returning fire - the only thing has changed is that the rest of the flat now has a betting pool on When They’re Going To Bang.


End file.
